Warriors: The Sixth Clan Book One FallenClan
by NightsGleam
Summary: Tigerkit and his littermates dreamed of FallenClan, but at first only Fallenkit wanted to find it. Gathering some friends from other clans, the group sets out to the place of legend; the Sun-drown place, in search of the White River, where FallenClan claims to have fled to. Can they really find it? OCxOC. Rated T for swearing and violence, Rating may go up due to violence as well
1. Allegiances

Warriors

Hidden Tales:

The Sixth Clan

* * *

Allegiances

**_ThunderClan:_**

**Leader** Bramblestar- dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes.

**Deputy **Squirrelflight - dark ginger she-cat with green eyes. **Apprentice, Amberpaw.**

**Medicine Cat **Jayfeather - gray tabby tom with blind blue eyes.

**Warriors**

Brackenfur - golden brown tabby tom.

Sorreltail - tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with amber eyes.

Cloudtail - long-furred white tom with bright blue eyes.

Brightheart - white she-cat with ginger patches.

Thornclaw - golden brown tabby tom.

Leafpool - Light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes, former medicine cat.

Spiderleg - long-limbed black tom with brown underbelly and amber eyes. **Apprentice, Dewpaw.**

Birchfall - light brown tabby tom.

Berrynose - cream-colored tom.

Hazeltail - small gray-and-white she-cat

Mousewhisker - gray-and-white tom.

Poppyfrost - tortoiseshell she-cat.

Lionblaze - golden tabby tom with amber eyes. **Apprentice, Seedpaw**

Foxleap - reddish tabby tom

Icecloud -white she-cat. **Apprentice, Snowpaw.**

Toadstep - black-and-white tom.

Rosepetal - dark cream she-cat.

Briarlight - dark brown she-cat.

Bumblestripe - very pale gray tom with black stripes.**  
**

Blossomfall - tortoiseshell and white she-cat.

Dovewing - pale gray she-cat with blue eyes.

Ivypool - silver-and-white tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes. **Apprentice, Lilypaw**

Cherryfall - ginger she-cat.

Molewhisker - brown-and-cream tom.

**Apprentices**

Seedpaw - very pale ginger she-cat with amber eyes.

Lilypaw - dark tabby she-cat with white patches and blue eyes.

Amberpaw - fluffy ginger and white she-cat with dark amber eyes.

Snowpaw - soft-furred white tom with amber eyes.

Dewpaw - pale gray and white tom with blue eyes.

**Queens**

Cinderheart - gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes. (Mother to Hollykit, a black she-kit with gray paws and amber eyes, Swiftkit, a pale gray tabby tom, Tigerkit, a black she-kit with gold and gray spots, and Fallenkit, a golden tom with blue eyes)

Whitewing - white she-cat with green eyes. (Mother to Starlingkit, a golden-brown she-kit and Deerkit, a brown tom with white paws and underbelly)

Daisy - long-furred cream she-cat from the horseplace.

**Elders**

Purdy - plump tabby former loner with a gray muzzle.

Dustpelt - dark brown tabby tom.

Sandstorm - pale ginger she-cat with green eyes.

Graystripe - long-haired gray tom.

Millie - striped gray tabby she-cat with blye eyes.

**_ShadowClan_**

**Leader **Blackstar - large white tom with one black forepaw.

**Deputy** Rowanclaw - ginger tom

**Medicine Cat **Littlecloud - very small tabby tom.

**Warriors**

Toadfoot - dark brown tom.

Applefur - mottled brown she-cat. **Apprentice, Sweetpaw **(black she-cat with white paws and tail)

Crowfrost - black-and-white tom.

Snowbird - pure white she-cat

Ratscar - brown tom with a long scar across his back.

Olivenose - tortiseshell she-cat.

Owlclaw - light brown tabby tom. **Apprentice, Foxpaw. **(brown tom with blue eyes)

Shrewfoot - gray she-cat with black feet.

Scorchfur - dark gray tom.

Tigerheart - dark brown tabby tom.

Dawnpelt - cream-furred she-cat.

Pinenose - black she-cat. **Apprentice, Lilacpaw **(light gray she-cat with blue eyes)

Ferretclaw - cream-and-gray tom.

Starlingwing - ginger tom.

Stoatflight - small ginger tom.

Willoweye - white she-cat with black underbelly and brown eyes.

**Queens**

Kinkfur - tabby she-cat, with long fur that sticks out at all angles.

Ivytail - black, white, and tortoiseshell queen. (Mother to Eaglekit, tortoiseshell tom, and Jinxkit, black she-kit with ginger paws)

Tawnypelt - tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes. (Mother to Firekit, dark ginger she-kit, Poolkit, dark gray tom, and Cedarkit, tortoiseshell tom with a gray underbelly)

**Elders**

Tallpoppy - long-legged light brown tabby she-cat.

Oakfur -small brown tom.

Smokefoot - black tom.

**_WindClan_**

**Leader **Onestar - brown tabby tom.

**Deputy **Ashfoot - gray she-cat

**Medicine Cat **Kesterelflight - small mottled gray tom.

**Warriors**

Crowfeather - dark gray tom. **Apprentice, Larkpaw **(black she-cat)

Owlwhisker - light brown tabby tom.

Whitetail - small white she-cat.

Nightcloud - black she-cat.

Gorsetail - pale gray-and-white tom with blue eyes.

Weaelfur - ginger tom with white paws.

Harespring-brown-and-white tom

Leaftail-dark tabby tom with amber eyes

Emberfoot-gray tom with two dark paws

Heathertail-light brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Sedgewhisker - light brown tabby she-cat.

Swallowtail - dark gray she-cat.

Sunstrike - tortoiseshell she-cat with a large white mark on her forehead.

Boulderfoot - large pale gray tom.

Whiskernose - light brown tom.

**Queens **

Furzefeather - small gray-and-white queen. (Mother to Winterkit, white she-kit, Greenkit, gray-and-white tom with green eyes, and Mousekit, small brown she-kit with white paws)

**Elders**

Webfoot - dark gray tabby tom.

_**RiverClan**_

**Leader** Mistystar - gray she-cat with blue eyes.

**Deputy** Reedwhisker - black tom.

**Medicine Cat** Mothwing - dappled golden she-cat. **Apprentice, Willowshine. **(gray tabby she-cat)

**Warriors**

Mintfur - light gray tabby tom.

Icewing - white she-cat with blue eyes.

Minnowtail - dark gray she-cat

Pebblefoot - mottled gray tom.

Mallownose - light brown tabby tom. **Apprentice, Yellowpaw **(ginger tom)

Robinwing - tortoiseshell and white tom.

Petalfur - gray-and-white she-cat.

Grasspelt - light brown tom. **Aprrentice, Jadepaw **(black she-cat)

Troutstream - pale gray tabby tom.

Rushtail - light brown tabby tom. **Apprentice, Flightpaw. **(dark brown she-cat with white stripes)

**Queens**

Duskfur - brown tabby she-cat.

Mosspelt - tortoiseshell she cat with blue eyes. (Mother to Featherkit, a small black she-kit with silver markings, Grasskit, a light brown tabby tom, and Spottedkit, a tortoiseshell she-kit with ginger paws)

Mossypool- brown-and-white she-cat. (Mother to Ivykit, black she-kit with three gold paws, Berrykit, tiny dappled brown she-kit, Crowkit, black and white tom, and Darkkit, dark brown tabby tom.)

**Elders**

Dapplenose - mottled gray she-cat.

**_Cats Outsides the Clans_**

Indigo - dark gray she-cat with dark blue eyes.

Hunter - brown tom with amber eyes.

Jasper and Jilly - twin dusty white cats with blue eyes.

Ice - white she-cat with green eyes.

Delilah - black and white she-cat.

Rock - brown tomcat with blue eyes.

Prince - golden tom with green eyes.

Honey- honey-colored she-cat with bright amber eyes.

Mizuki - beautiful pure-white she-cat with reddish-amber eyes.

Akira - soft-furred gray she-cat with white paws and a fluffy tail and green eyes.

Shane - large golden tom with amber eyes.

Alex - black and gray tom.

Riley - black she-cat with blue eyes.

Breezepelt - black tom, ex-WindClan member.

Hollowflight- dark brown tabby tom, ex-RiverClan.


	2. Prolouge

Prolouge

* * *

Dustpelt rolled his eyes as Lilypaw and Seedpaw bounded out of the den. (Night: This takes place a year after _The Last Hope_, just remember)

"Sandstorm!" a black kit bounded into the den followed by a few others. "Tell us about SkyClan! Pleaaaassssseeeee?" Sandstorm let out a purr of amusment and prodded Dustpelt with her paw.

"Why don't you tell them about FallenClan?" She meowed, and the kits perked up.

"FallenClan? Hey, that sounds like my name!" Fallenkit squeaked. Hollykit looked at Dustpelt curiously.

"What's FallenClan?" she asked, tipping her head in confusion.

"There was once _six _living Clans, but FallenClan was forgotten by most." He twitched his whiskers, settling down. "Are you sure you want to hear the tale?" He asked, receiving mews of agreement, including Purdy, who looked interested as well.

"Sit down then." Sandstorm purred. "It's a long story."

"Story~?" Amberpaw poked her head in. Dustpelt could see Snowpaw and Lilypaw behind her. Sighing, he nodded, padding out of the den.

"Once, many, many moons back when ThunderClan was ruled by ThunderStar, and SkyClan still lived in the forest, there was a young rouge she-cat named Fallen. Fallen knew of the Clans and often would hide and watch the Gathering from a distance." He began, watching the kits gather up.

* * *

As Dustpelt told the tale of Fallenstar and the escape, Bramblestar was talking with the mentors of some of the apprentices. All, even Snowpaw, Amberpaw, and Dewpaw's warrior ceremonies were long over due.

"Bramblestar, you know that Seedpaw and Lilypaw were supposed to be made warriors awhile ago." Ivypool's whiskers twitched. "And now Amberpaw and her littermates are ready. It _has_ to be today!"

"I know Ivypool." Bramblestar purred. "But with the small outbreak of greencough last leaf-fall, I had to wait." He looked up before adding. "But I will right now. Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather for a Clan meeting!" He yowled, watching as cats left their dens.

"I have spoken to our apprentices mentors, and they agree that they have worked hard in understanding the ways of the code." He meowed. Ivypool purred as she saw the appretinces squeal in excitement. "Seedpaw, Lilypaw, Amberpaw, Snowpaw, and Dewpaw please step forward."

All five nervous apprentices stepped up and watched their leader with wide eyes. Bramblestar beckoned Lilypaw forward with his tail.

"I, Bramblestar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. She has trained hard in learning the ways of your noble code, and I commend her to you as a warrior in her turn. Lilypaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

Lilypaw took a shaky breath. "I do."

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Lilypaw, from this moment on, you will be known as Lilyflight. StarClan honors your intelligence and energy, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan." Bramblestar rested his muzzle on Lilyflight's head, and in turn she respectfully licked Bramblestar's shoulder as the Clan called out; "Lilyflight! Lilyflight! Lilyflight!"

Bramblestar also named Seedpaw as Seedfur, Amberpaw as Ambertail, Dewpaw as Dewfrost, and Snowpaw as Snowfall. After the Clan cheered their names, Bramblestar waited for silence.

"We also have two new apprentices to name. Deerkit, Starlingkit, come forward. Deerkit, you have reached six moons and it is time for you to become an apprentice. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Deerpaw. Hazeltail, you are ready for an apprentice. You will mentor Deerpaw. I trust you will pass down the skills needed to become a warrior." Hazeltail let out a purr and touched noses with Deerpaw, who's eyes were shining.

"Starlingkit, you have also reached your sixth moon and are ready to become an apprentice. So, from this day forward until you recieve your warrior name, you will be known as Starlingpaw. I trust that Blossomfall will teach you all she knows, and she will be your new mentor." He let out a purr of amusement as Blossomfall and Starlingpaw touched noses, both shaking with excitement.

"That is all for today." He said as the meeting started to break up. Padding down, he met with Spiderleg and Lionblaze. "Better?"

They nodded. "It was long over due, but they waited patiently." Spiderleg calmly said, looking over at the new warriors. Lilyflight and Snowfall where sitting next to each other,watching Ambertail, Seedfur, and Dewfrost, who were peering in the elders den to see if the elders were continuing the story, only to turn in disappointment as they were required to stand vigil with the others.

* * *

**Sooooo Yeah, really short chapter, but I'm working on it D: Anyway, it's been really hot here, so I've been going to the pool, as why I might not update alot.**

**Anyway, Ciao for now~!**

**$~NightsGleam~$**


End file.
